Man's Best Beast
by Ph33rage
Summary: The story is set in midevil ages with a twist, Kiba Inuzuka is a race of beings known as Beastlings. After he is sold into slavery by a radical group of human supremisists can his knight in shinning armor set him free from a cruel master.


Plunge into this story of action and romance with the first teaser chapter of Kiba's horrible past leading to his current fixation of slavery. After the story please read my notes, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

His jittering fingers curled and fought around a thin layer of sheets. The room was dark and cold as a brushing kiss from death itself would be. The boy's body suddenly attempted to contort from his stiff frame. As the motion set in a rattle of chains caught his ear and sent his chest into a quickening pounding panic. His eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a black band tied around his head obstructing his vision. Faster his chest pounded his arms and legs wildly jerked into motion again. The brash metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles cut deep into his flesh as if scolding him for attempting to move without instruction. His head rolled side to side his wild brown hair and wolf like ears waving shaggily with the motion. His teeth bared and his back arched as a tear of pain ran down his soot stained cheek, the cries of pain and torment clashed against his teeth seeping out slowly to the seemingly void room. His blood ran down his wrist and stained the white sheet he had run those panicking finger tips over.

A steady clatter of iron boots seemed to approach and send a chill through the wolf boy setting anxiety into play. His beastlike ear twitched when a sound he thought was a glove slid slowly from the unknown figures hand. A nimble hand brushed up the boy's leg as the clatter ensued growing in volume. After a moment the hand lifted from his upper thigh, relief was blissful for the moment until a voice… "That" voice echoed throughout the beast boy.

"Your upkeep on this one is poor, just look at his wounds." A strong raspy voice chuckled at the boy.

"I assure you these wounds were self-inflicted, the cuffs are loose enough to reduce friction." A vile and sleazy man replied snickering and lifting the boys arm showing the slack of the cuff.

"I'll take him." The armored figure replied stepping to the side of the room.

"Very good sir, you won't regret this one he is one of my prized sales." The vermin featured man cackled pulling a lever.

Gears churned, twisted, and clacked together as the wooden table began to vertically position. A rolling echo traveled through the walls and through the wooden slabs chain holes extending the slack to more maneuverable lengths. The beast boy dropped to the floor grunting on impact. As his struggled to his hands and knees a boney pair of fingers clenched his hair and elevated his head. His mouth dropped and a hard breath rushed out causing him to breathe quicker, a large metal collar snapped onto his neck and his arms and legs were then set free of bondage. Before his world stopped spinning to give him a chance to flee blindly the rasping voice spoke again and took the chain leash. A door had opened and the beast boy forced to stand his spirit almost broken so easily paced blindly beside the clattering footsteps. His bare feet scuffled weakly along the moss covered and must hall. His ears twitched as he heard the screams and pleas of fellow beast lings, his tail tucked far between his legs. Those cries echoed and took form in his mind blasting him and sending a ringing into his ears.

"NO!" The boy jolted up from his bed chest pounding and sweat rolling from his brow.

The room died down in sound his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. He placed his hand on his right wrist feeling of the scar his past used to haunt him. Standing in the creaking wood paneled room he stretched looking out of a small window to the darkened streets of this olden age.

"That atrocious dream keeps surfacing… who said time healed all wounds." The boy bared his teeth and closed his eyes tilting his head back and sighing.

* * *

I decided to scrap my remake idea of the Fanfiction "New" having lost my rewrite. I'm sorry if you read it and actually liked it, but maybe someday I can revist it. This story instead of my past history with Romance/Drama genres is being explored as a Action Adventure/Romance that I felt would better show off my writing style. Please comment and subscribe if you enjoy this. This story will not be shunned like my other having alot of its storyline planed out. Peace out -Ph33rage


End file.
